


Fauxhawk

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hair, Haircuts, Light Angst, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet inspired by <a href="http://jenlynn820.tumblr.com/post/49469350067/chris-and-zach-stid-london-premiere-hq">jenlynn820's picture post at tumblr</a> from the STiD press stop in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fauxhawk

Chris is straightening his tie with a ridiculous level of concentration when Zach enters his hotel room. They have less than twenty minutes before photo call and they’re scheduled to meet the others in less than ten minutes.

“Almost ready?” Zach asks.

“Almost,” Chris says without looking up.

“Maybe if your ties weren’t as wide as your hands, you might have an easier time getting them to center properly,” Zach teases. He’s suddenly standing close, his voice like a soft purr in Chris’ ear.

Chris looks up then and stares into the mirror at Zach’s reflection over his shoulder, ready to throw some insult at him based on whatever outfit he’s thrown together today. Chris’ breath leaves him at the sight though: Zach in a three piece suit and skinny tie is enough to stop anyone’s brain for a moment, but it’s not the outfit that’s got Chris gaping at their reflections.

“Your hair,” he stutters the words when he eventually forces them out.

Zach’s lips quirk, barely, before a mask of cool, nonchalance slips over his features. If Chris didn’t know him so well, he would have missed it.

“What about my hair, Christopher?” Zach asks as he pretends to flatten his already flat lapels.

Chris spins around so he can get a closer look and finds himself a mere shift away from being chest to chest with Zach. He doesn’t step back though, he just stares at Zach’s head. 

His hair is cut shorter on the sides than it was that morning when they had breakfast together and the middle is slicked back.

“Is that a fauxhawk?” Chris asks, his voice echoing with disbelief.

Zach stops busying himself with his reflection and turns his eyes to Chris then. He can’t fight the smirk that spreads across his lips when he does. 

“It kind of is,” he tells Chris, “It was Zoe’s idea.”

“You have a fucking fauxhawk,” Chris shakes his head.

“You don’t like it?” Zach asks him then, smirk faltering.

“I didn’t say that,” Chris says quickly. He licks his lips and watches Zach’s eyes drop to follow the movement of his tongue.

Chris reaches out, then, without thinking, but his hand halts before it reaches its destination.

“Can I…” he trails off as Zach nods.

Chris continues the motion and wraps his palm lightly against the curve of Zach’s neck. Slowly, he slides his hand upward, cupping Zach’s ear as he presses the pads of his fingers into the freshly buzzed hair. He curls his fingers then, scratches lightly at Zach’s scalp, and watches Zach’s eyes slide shut.

“It’s nice,” Chris says, voice embarrassingly rough.

“You think so?” Zach’s voice is just as broken as Chris’ when he asks. He opens his eyes again, staring into Chris’.

“I really fucking do,” Chris assures him.

They both stand staring, stuck in the moment, then Zach’s assistant knocks at the door, announcing that it’s time to go.

Zach steps away, breaking the trance they seem to have been caught in, and Chris’ hand drops back to his side.

“We better head down,” Zach tells him.

“Yeah,” Chris says.

When Zach smiles at him as he holds open the door, it doesn’t reach his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties with the timeline a bit here. I don't actually know if Zach cut his hair. It looks like he did to me. If he did, it looks like it happened sometime between Berlin and London. Either way, for the purposes of this fic, he cut it earlier today before the above linked pictures were taken. ;-)


End file.
